Fictober 2019 FNAF
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Serie de one shots sin relacion alguna entre ellos (solo en pocas ocaciones). Concentrado en diferentes situaciones del universo de "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena" pero sin ser parte de la linea de tiempo del fanfic. Pareja principal: Laili x Foxy.
1. Máquina

1.- Máquina

Las familias llegaban y salían de aquella pizzería, de la que rondaban rumores y misterios nunca confirmados. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, no queriendo perderse ninguno de los shows o esperando que Puppet aun tuviera regalos para ellos.

Entre las familias que estaban allí, había una conformada por dos adultos (hablando entre ellos por temas de trabajo) y su única hija, la cual resultaba ser la guardia nocturna de aquel restaurante familiar.

Laili Murtons.

Aquella chica de dieciséis años, jugaba con el vaso de limonada que estaba entre sus manos, mientras veía con una amplia sonrisa al zorro pirata que en ese instante estaba contando una de sus muchas historias a los niños. Laili lo observaba sin percatarse del rubor que se había colocado en sus mejillas.

Era increíble que ese dia cumpliera un año de noviazgo con el animatronico. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

—Has estado muy callada, hija— escucho decir a Luis, su padre. Despego la mirada del pirata y lo miro de manera tierna para que no sospechara nada.

—Solo estoy pensando, papi— sonrió y tomo una rebanada de pizza —. Hubiera querido que mi prima o Mindy vinieran, siempre es más divertido asi.

Lizbeth, su madre, soltó una risa que no pasó inadvertida para ella ni para su progenitor. Aún asi, se quedó callada y siguió comiendo sus rebanadas de pizza. Dejando a Laili muy confundida y en cierto grado, preocupada. Su mamá no se creía la excusa de que estaba asi por no tener a Lynda o a su mejor amiga para hablar.

Siguió comiendo, ahora sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para ver a Foxy. ¿Y si su madre ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ella y el pirata? ¡Oh Dios, esperaba que no! Ella, y todos sus amigos, habían jurado guardar el secreto hasta a su propia familia de ser necesario. Excepto Mindy, aún le sorprendía que a sus papás no les molestara que ella saliera con Puppet.

Sus papás eran sobreprotectores a un nivel ilógico. No podía ni imaginarse lo horrible que sería si ellos descubrieran su relación; no exageraba al decir que la obligarían a dejar su trabajo y luego se mudarían tan lejos de Hurricane como fuera posible.

No. Era mejor ser más discreta y seguir guardando el secreto, no solo de ella, sino de todos.

Termino de cenar y fue a su habitación para recoger su gorra de trabajo y un regalo que había conseguido para darle a Foxy esa misma noche. Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban impidiéndole borrar su sonrisa. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el último año, pero que ella y el pirata lograran seguir juntos hasta esa fecha tan especial era algo que aún no podía creer.

Salio de su cuarto y bajo para buscar a sus padres y despedirse. Mindy no tardaría en llegar para irse juntas a la pizzería, donde verían a los demás. Escucho a sus progenitores en la cocina, se acercó para decirles que llegaría después de las seis -como todos los días-, pero escucho algo que le hizo parar mejor quedarse ahí y escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Le gusta alguien. Por eso esta tan cambiada: solo se la pasa pensando en ese chico.

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto su padre — ¿Algún compañero suyo?

—Imagino que sí. Me alegra que haya superado todo y piense de nuevo en ser feliz junto a alguien. Me empezaba a preocupar que siempre estuviera en la pizzería. Pero que tenga un novio será bueno para ella, la distraerá del trabajo y de esas máquinas.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, intentando saber si ellos realmente habían dicho eso. Apretó la pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo contra su pecho y retrocedió hasta retomar su camino a la salida.

Alzó la voz para avisarles que ya se iba y que los vería en la mañana. Salio corriendo. No quería verlos y que la despedida se extendiera, tampoco quería que ellos notaran que estaba enojada.

Antes estaba segura de que sus papás nunca aceptarían su -lo admitía- extraña relación. Pero ahora incluso se podía ver en una habitación blanca y con camisa de fuerza si ellos llegaban a enterarse.

Bueno, les tenía una noticia: su novio era una máquina, si, y de todas formas no planeaba dejarlo nunca. Amaba a Foxy. Foxy la amaba a ella. Punto final. Una loca obsesionada y un accidente que le había provocado pérdida de memoria no los había separado, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora la opinion de sus padres?


	2. Delirio

2.- Delirio

Foxy golpeaba el suelo de madera de _Pirate Cove_ con su garfio. Estaba aburrido y, ciertamente, también un poco molesto.

Laili había empezado a tomarse "en serio" el trabajo de guardia nocturna. Eso había significado miles de cambios para su relación. Y uno de esos era que las visitas nocturnas y todos los momentos románticos habían terminado. De hecho, hacia un par de días que no la veía, mismos en que estaba en reparación y no salía a contarles historias a los niños.

Era molesto, pues cada tarde Laili aparecía ahí junto a sus amigos, pero ni siquiera se acercaba para saludarlo. Nada. Era como si su novia de repente lo hubiera olvidado o lo ignorara apropósito.

Se asomó atravesó de la cortina con estrellas y noto que la cámara de seguridad veía hacia otro lado. Aprovecho el momento y salio corriendo hacia la oficina de seguridad. Estaba harto, si Laili ya no quería hablarle bien, pero cuando menos quería que se lo dijera a la cara. Luego de una relación de más de un año era lo menos que se merecía.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Su ira aumento cuando vio la puerta cerrarse. Con ayuda de su garfio, detuvo el mecanismo y entro gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos a la guardia de cabellera…

¿Negra?

No era Laili. Esa guardia no era Laili.

Algo en su mente hiso clic y dejo de pensar en los problemas de su relación para saltar sobre la chica y destrozarla. No sabía quién era, ni desde cuando estaba ahí, pero debía haber hecho algo horrible con Laili como para que ahora ella estuviera en esa silla.

Algo raro estaba pasando. Laili seguía sin aparecer, ya no llegaba en las noches, en vez de ella aparecían nuevos guardias. Y antes de que pudiera lastimarlos sus amigos e incluso los Toy´s lo detenían. El mundo parecía estar de cabeza. No comprendía nada, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era esperar a que Laili regresara, no importaba el tiempo que eso tardara en suceder. Sabía que ella volvería, que Laili alguna de esas noches aparecería de nuevo en la oficina. Sonriéndole. Dispuesta a abrasarlo y consolarlo por el miedo que sufría de no volver a verla.

Laili regresaría. Laili regresaría. Laili, sí, claro que regresaría.

A varios metros de distancia, los originales y los Toy´s miraban con pena a su amigo pirata. Foxy siempre había sido el que peor sobrellevaba las cosas cuando ocurrían de la nada; había pasado por el mismo episodio de delirios cuando despertaron siendo animatronicos; el pobre se negaba a aceptar los hechos y paso varios meses convencido de que todavía era un niño, llorando y suplicando al cielo que sus padres pronto fueran a buscarlo.

Ahora, la historia se repetía otra vez:

Hacía varias semanas del accidente. Los chicos les habían comentado que sus exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Laili no podía estudiar en las tardes ya que las ocupaba para descansar, por lo que empezó a encerrarse en la oficina de las doce hasta las seis, solo estudiando y no hablando con nadie. Ni siquiera con su novio pirata.

Foxy lo paso los primeros dos o tres días, luego la encaro pidiéndole que dejara de hacer otras cosas en el único tiempo que podían estar juntos. Ambos pelearon, discutieron y hubo maldiciones que se escuchaban hasta el otro lado de la pizzería. Aunque ciertamente, lo peor fue cuando el grito de la castaña silencio a todos.

Lynda y Mindy fueron las primeras en reaccionar, corriendo hacia el sitio para que rayos había pasado. Los demás llegaron después, viendo como ahora Laili se arrastraba por el suelo, sosteniendo sus costillas mientras sollozaba asustada.

Foxy estaba asustado por lo que había hecho. De todas formas no dejo de verla. Atónito, ido, negándose a creer que en serio la había atacado.

La ambulancia llego rápido. Todos se fueron esa noche. La oficina se quedó vacía.

Cuando fueron con su amigo para saber cómo estaba, este solo les dijo que estaba molesto de que Laili siguiera ignorándolo.

Intentaron hablar con él del accidente, pero era como si el no oyera nada al respecto. Basto que él atacara a otro de los chicos para saber que otra vez estaba en su propia versión de los hechos. Noche tras noche, cada uno se quedaba en la oficina, pero el pirata los desconocía y los atacaba pensando que ellos habían sido los que habían lastimado a Laili.

La novia del oso -la prima mayor de Laili- justo les había dicho esa noche que la castaña no podría seguir trabajando ahí, pues sus tíos estaban preocupados de que la próxima ves Laili no tuviera tanta suerte.

No habría un regreso. Una despedida. Nada. Solo desaparecería de su vida. Y Foxy nunca la volvería a ver. Nunca sanaría esa culpa.

Esperaban, realmente esperaban, que su amigo saliera de aquellas ilusiones pronto, y aceptara que todo había sido culpa suya.

**Y hasta aquí el one-shot. Segundo dia cumplido; tengo que seguir escribiendo antes de que me llene de tareas (y de que tenga que empezar las que ya tengo). En un principio la que deliraba era Laili, pero luego pensé que esto sería mejor y hasta podría ayudarme en otro one shot, ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Votos y comentarios se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡MoriFics, fuera!**


	3. Tormenta

3.- Tormenta

Laili y Foxy descansaban en _Pirate Cove. _Ella dormía entre los brazos del pirata y este la observaba mientras pasaba su garfio por el largo cabello de su pareja. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, faltaban dos horas para que la pizzería abriera; todavía tenían tiempo para seguir juntos y que Laili descansara un poco.

Un trueno resonó sorprendiendo al zorro. La castaña abrió sus ojos y salto golpeándose con la quijada de su novio sin querer. Se sobo la cabeza en la parte del golpe y rápidamente se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien con el contrario. Una vez confirmado, gateo hasta la entrada de la cueva y abrió las cortinas moradas lo suficiente para asomarse un poco.

—No puedo creer que siga lloviendo— menciono algo preocupada. Temía que la tormenta fuera tan fuerte como para hacer que el agua entrara a la pizzería. Por responsabilidades que venían en su contrato, ella tendría que sacarla toda antes de las seis. No quería hacer eso.

—Descuide, marinera. No nos iremos a la deriva— bromeo el pirata sentándose junto a ella y pasándole su mano por la cintura —. Las aguas se calmaran antes del amanecer. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Un relámpago ilumino todo de blanco y un aún más potente trueno lo secundo. Varios gritos del interior del restaurante no hicieron más que aumentar su preocupación. Las luces del lugar titilaron, pero resistieron para alivio de la chica morada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se tallo los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Seguía cansada, pero no podría dormir con el cielo cayéndose de tal manera.

—Yar, esta tormenta me recuerda a una que casi acaba conmigo— hablo su novio de repente. Lo miro de reojo —. Estaba en busca del tesoro de la isla perdida; pase semanas buscando esa cosa, y cuando por fin divisamos el lugar ¡la lluvia fue nuestra condena! Las olas chocaban contra el barco, los relámpagos intentaban alcanzar las velas, la cubierta esta tan resbalosa que para no caer tuve que atascar mi garfio a la madera en cada paso que daba.

— ¿Y conseguiste el tesoro? — inquirió formando una leve sonrisa. Sabía que Foxy le estaba contando todo eso para distraerla. Lo agradecía.

—No— respondió fingiendo molestia pero sonriendo apenado —. La misma tormenta nos redirigió hasta otra isla desierta. Mi tripulación me decía que teníamos que volver, que la lluvia no podía durar para siempre. Dije que no.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sirena mía— el mayor retomo la cercanía tomándola de la mano y haciendo que Laili estuviera recostada en su regazo —, si la naturaleza no quiso que descubriera que rayos se escondía en ese lugar, no soy nadie para ir en contra del mar.

Ambos se sonrieron con ternura. La castaña estiro su brazo y acaricio la mejilla de su novio. Estaba fría debido al metal, pero eso no era un problema, al menos no para ella. Se sonrojo cuando el contrario hizo lo mismo pero ahora con ella, el metal acariciaba su cara. ¿Acaso el sentiría el calor del cuerpo humano?

Un nuevo relámpago atrapo su atención, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera formular cualquier cosa, un nuevo y potente trueno hizo temblar todo y, acto seguido, las luces se apagaron.

Nuevos gritos aterrados y otros que llamaban a los animatronicos se escucharon. Laili se levantó y tanteo el suelo de la cueva lamentándose de la horrible oscuridad en la que ahora estaban sumidos. Su mano choco con algo, lo tomo antes de que rodara y presiono el primer botón que sintió logrando que la linterna alumbrara el camino hacia _Show Stage. _

Salio con cuidado y junto a Foxy -tomados de la mano- caminaron hasta _Show Stage 2 _para reunirse con los demás y asegurarse de que nadie estuviera herido.

Miro por un instante la salida del local, las gotas de agua caían con fuerza y formaban una capa de h2o que impedía ver la acera de enfrente. Se pegó más a su novio y apresuro el paso para estar pronto con sus amigos.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a asustarse de empezar a naufragar.

Las 6 a.m.

El panorama seguía oscuro. Las nueves grises no daban señales de irse en el futuro cercano. Y la lluvia no había disminuido ni un poco en esas dos horas en las que seguían sin ningún rastro de electricidad.

Se mantenía de pie frente a una ventana, viendo con una mezcla de aburrimiento y temor como el agua había convertido las calles en pequeños ríos por los que flotaban hojas secas, cuales barcos piratas en busca de tesoros que podrían o no encontrar.

El sonido de metal le advirtió que alguno de los personajes se acercaba, y era obvio saber que se trataba de su pareja. Él se colocó a su lado, no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando hacia la calle igual que lo estaba haciendo ella desde hace casi media hora.

El dueño le había llamado unos minutos atrás: todas las calles estaban inundadas y no podría llegar ni abrir la pizzería hasta casi las diez, cuando estimaban que la tormenta pararía. Sus papás también le habían hablado: le habían dicho que esperara ahí para que no se enfermara, cerca del medio dia pasarían a buscarla.

Al menos la comida no faltaría en todo ese rato. Si, se lo descontarían pero ¡hey! ¡Tenían pizzas!

Un carraspeo del más alto la saco de sus ideas revueltas. Foxy se rasco la nuca con su garfio y le regalo sonrisa junto a una mirada persuasiva. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

—Recordé otra historia. ¿Quieres escucharla, marinera? — dijo estirando su mano para que ella la tomara. Que caballero.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiro antes de sonreír con desgano y aceptar su mano.

—Sería un honor, capitán.

Y como en los viejos tiempos. Laili sentada frente a _Pirate Cove _y Foxy de pie sobre su escenario, preparándose para iniciar su historia.

—Esta es la historia de un capitán sin tripulación, ni barco, ni tesoros que presumir. Era uno que había pasado grandes aventuras y logrado inimaginables hazañas; pero eso había ocurrido hacia tantos años. Y ya no era ni la sombra del gran y respetado pirata que, alguna ves, recorrió de ida y vuelta los siete mares.

«Se había asentado en un sitio que quedaba cerca del mar. Y pasaba todo el dia en una taberna, contando sus historias a los marineros de agua dulce que se acercaban para conocerlo. Ya no era tan famoso como antes, pero aún mantenía su carisma y su encanto.

«Una noche. El capitán decidio salir y admirar el océano, lugar que por mucho tiempo había sido su hogar. Llego a la orilla del muelle, pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí: una sirena.

«Contrario a las que el capitán vio millones de veces en sus viajes, esta era una sirena muy asustadiza. En cuanto vio al pirata salio nadando, pero choco con unas rocas lastimándose. El pirata corrió a ayudarla. Ella tenía miedo, pero el capitán le demostró que podía confiar en él. Lo que inicio esa misma noche como una amistad, se convertiría en la unión de los dos enemigos más peligrosos de los siete mares.

— ¿Por qué eran enemigos? — inquirió confundida.

— ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es que un pirata acepte dejarse llevar por los encantos de una sirena? Aún si no es mala, puede usar su belleza para que los hombres hagan lo que quiera; sobre todo aquellos que ya le han entregado el corazón.

«Entonces, una noche de tormenta. El mar estaba descontrolado, las olas se movían violentamente de un lado a otro. Todos se mantenían resguardados en sus casas; todos menos el pirata, quien estaba en el muelle tranquilizando a su adorada sirena. Ella temía perderse por la brusquedad de la marea, y se mantenía abrazada al muelle.

«El pirata se acercó tanto como pudo, la toma de la mano, y se quedó junto a ella hasta que el cielo volvió a despejarse.

Una vez concluyo la historia, Foxy se agacho y tomo la mano de Laili. La castaña le sonrió con un sonrojo que no se molestó en esconder. Lo había entendido de inmediato: los de la historia eran ellos dos, y su novio quería decirle que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, porque siempre estaría junto a ella.

Había sido tan lindo de su parte.

Antes de darse cuenta, el pirata ya la había jalado al interior de la cueva. Y la mantenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo que, no haberse acostumbrado a aquel gesto meses atrás, le habría sacado todo el aire. Correspondió el gesto y escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor. Siempre quería pasar más tiempo junto a él, y al parecer ese era su dia de suerte.

Bendita tormenta y sus horribles truenos.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. La verdad, este one shot es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora. Siento no quedarme mucho tiempo pero la tarea casi que me tiene secuestrada. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Favorites, follows y reviews se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Hospital

Capitulo. 4. Hospital

Sus manos temblaban sin remedio, lo único que podía hacer para que no se notara tanto era entrelazarlas y moverlas de extrañas maneras. Había tenido dolores de cabeza desde hace días, además de sentir como se quedaba sin aire y unas extrañas ganas de morderse las uñas.

Esa noche había decidió faltar para ir al hospital. Su papá estaba hablando con el doctor respecto a la operación que empezaría dentro de un par de minutos. Su mamá estaba sola para evitar que la vieran llorar. La única persona a su lado era su tío William Vincent; el permanecía callado, quieto, con una mirada que denotaba tristeza y dolor.

Supuso que tenía miedo de que algo malo ocurriera. Lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió esperando transmitirle algo de seguridad. Laili también tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de que algo saliera mal.

— ¿Le dijiste a tu noviecito? — pregunto el hombre morado con cierto fastidio.

Negó sintiendo la culpa sobre ser. Jugo con el mechón que caía sobre su cara y pensó en que debía decirle la verdad antes de que él pensara que no le tenía confianza. Muchas cosas cambiarían: su vida, su trabajo, su familia. Se sostuvo la cabeza al sentir como una punzada le impedía seguir pensando claramente. Miro de nuevo a su tío y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que me perdonara no decírselo antes. Solo, tengo miedo de que crea que me alejare de él.

— ¿Y no es así? — el castaño le dio unos golpes en la cabeza y se levantó para verla cara a cara —. Estarás más tiempo en casa. Adiós a la comida sólida y hola a las papillas. Todo estará de cabeza. Noches enteras sin poder dormir por los gritos, sería una suerte que dentro de una semana todavía recuerdes que tienes novio. Aunque viéndolo bien, así estará mejor. No necesitamos que un pirata de quinta siga creyendo ingenuamente que viven en su "felices para siempre".

Agacho la mirada y siguió jugando con sus manos. Esperando que al día siguiente ya no sintiera tanto dolor para ir a verlo y decirle la verdad.

Cinco de la tarde, hora en que la pizzería se vacía un poco en la que sus amigos y parejas podían estar y hablar con ellos sin temor a verse descubiertos.

En _Pírate Cove _cierto zorro esperaba a que su hermosa sirena llegara. El día anterior (y desde hacía varias semanas) la había visto muy cansada, exhausta realmente. Estaba decidido a que, en cuanto la viera, la tomaría en sus brazos y la dejaría descansar todo lo que necesitara para volver a ser la misma Laili de siempre.

— ¿Foxy? — escucho a las afueras de su cueva. Se levantó feliz de que su pareja por fin estuviera ahí y camino a la entrada para recibirla y abrasarla — ¡Espera! Tengo que decirte algo primero.

— ¿No podemos vernos un poco al menos? — suplicando bajando sus orejas y gimiendo levemente para que ella sintiera algo de compasión.

—Esto es algo serio. Por favor, no digas nada y escúchame— pocas veces la había escuchado así de seria, decidió hacerle caso y escuchar lo que Laili tenía que contarle —. Estos meses eh estado muy preocupada, creo que lo notaste. Pero estos últimos días me eh sentido peor que nunca; es algo que concierne a la familia, pero no había querido decírtelo por no saber que pensarías.

— ¿Pensar de que, marinera?

—Yo… yo tengo que irme. Dejare el trabajo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Alguno de esos estúpidos Toys te molesto? ¿Por qué de repente quieres irte? — estaba herido. Sentía que Laili lo estaba abandonando, pero eso no tenía sentido. Ambos se amaban. Ambos querían seguir juntos —. ¿Qué hare sin ti?

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ocuparme de algo en casa.

— ¿Algo como qué? — inquirió bastante molesto. Le dio la espalda a las cortinas y se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Escucho la tela morada correrse y luego unos pasos avanzar hasta donde se encontraba. Dos manos tocaron su espalda, pero no eran las de su sirena; eran más pequeñas y no hacían movimientos precisos — ¿Qué?

De repente, tuvo frente a él a un bebé de ojos cerrados y unos cuantos cabello marrones revueltos. El infante no se movía, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba despierto por como apretaba el dedo índice de la guardia. Laili la miro con un pequeño sonrojo y reafirme su agarra al bebé antes de decir las palabras más inesperadas de la vida:

—Te presento Lennard Murtons, mi hermanito.

**Y hasta aquí el one shot. ¡Si! Ya queria revelar eso. ¡Laili es hermana mayor! Para aclarar un par de cosas, ella estaba así por el estrés de poder ayudar a sus padres y de si sería una buena hermana mayor. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Lo será o no? Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Favorites, follows y reviws se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Gemelos

Capitulo. 5. Gemelos

La vida en algún momento tiene que cambiar. Para Laili y Foxy eso ocurrió cuando esta cumplió dieciocho años. El momento de iniciar la universidad y de mudarse llego; la castaña viviría con su tío Vincent en Nueva York los tres años que durarían su carrera en administración. Hasta entonces, el puesto de guardia nocturno tendría que ser de alguien más.

Sus padres y su hermano habían aceptado ir a visitarla, por lo que la menor de los Murtons no pisaría de nuevo Hurricane hasta que sus estudios concluyeran. Fue un hecho difícil de aceptar para la pareja, pero sabían que sus sentimientos no cambiarían, bueno, no lo habían hecho luego de casi ocho años. ¿Qué serian solo tres más?

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Foxy se volvió un pesimista, luego su estado decayó más hasta ser el más apático y enojón de los animatronicos. Laili poco a poco entendió que no podía ser siempre una chica dulce y adorable; con la ayuda de Vincent logro dejar eso atrás y convertirse en una mujer fría, seria y cuya presencia provocaba que todos guardaran silencio y distancia. La Laili Murtons que todos en Utah recordaban ya no existía.

Luego de tanto tiempo, y de no encontrar trabajo en Nueva York, la castaña decidió volver a aquella vieja pizzería en donde había pasado su niñez temprana y parte de su adolescencia. No era un lugar que pudiera darle un puesto a la altura de su carrera, pero tenía que tener algún ingreso pronto antes de que empezará a creer que no servía para nada.

Tan pronto dio un paso dentro del local, los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza. Suspiro con pena, cansancio y ciertos restos de amor al recordar la extraña relación que había mantenido con un animatronico. Pero eso era el pasado.

Logro tener trabajo. No el de guardia nocturna, pues aparentemente ahora le pertenecía a una de sus viajas amigas, una que todavía era pareja de uno de los animatronicos Toy. Seria parte del área de administración, así lo había dicho el señor Fazbear, aunque solo había sido amable pues el puesto era para su secretaria.

Antes de retirarse, escuchar una vos que hacía tres años no oía. La de un animatronico pirata que contaba cuentos a los niños. Se acerco con cautela y desde el extremo contrario a _Pírate Cove_ observo con su ex novio terminaba su número y se despedía de los menores. El zorro, antes de que las cortinas se cerraran, alcanzó a verla.

No supo en que momento estaba frente a la cueva pirata decidiendo si apartar las cortinas, menos cuando ya estaba entrando. Foxy estaba de pie frente a ella, no era tan alto como lo recordaba, supuso que era porque había crecido un poco en ese tiempo que había estado lejos.

— ¿Laili?

—Hola, Foxy— su vos sonó sin emociones. Tal vez más cortante de lo que le hubiera parecido correcto, después de todo, el pirata no sabía que aquella chiquilla risueña que recordaba había quedado atrás. Aclaro su garganta y junto sus manos a la altura del estómago; debía mostrarse profesional —. Acabo de llegar de Manhattan. Otra vez trabajare aquí, aunque no como guardia.

Respiro hondo y le sostuvo la mirada. Había pensado en la relación que habían tenido; algo muy extraño que en su adolescencia no significaba nada malo. El tiempo cambiaba las cosas, incluyendo los sentimientos. Lo que ellos dos habían tenido era cosa del pasado, algo que no podía permitirse de nuevo ahora que era una adulta en busca de su independencia.

—Tengo que irme— dijo a manera de despedida. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Entreabrió las cortinas para salir, tenía que ir a la casa de sus padres y alimentar a Colmillos, al igual que arreglar su antigua habitación de toda esa esencia infantil.

Unos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura. Una quijada se dio el lujo de descansar sobre su cabeza y su espalda choco contra un pecho metálico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Trato de no hacer notar su nerviosismo y miro sobre su hombro, logrando ver la expresión seria de Foxy.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado.

Su corazón latió velozmente. Sintió toda su cara arder y miles de recuerdos de sus tiempos como guardia nocturna se juntaron en sus pensamientos. Retomo rápidamente la compostura y se limitó a sonreírle lo más amablemente posible antes de apartarlo de su espacio personal.

—Y a mí me alegra verte, Fox.

Las semanas en el trabajo transcurrieron sin cambios. La mayor parte de sus responsabilidades era organizar documentos legales y cubrir al jefe en la supervisión del mantenimiento de los personajes. A veces, Foxy se pegaba a ella y la seguía antes o después de que los clientes llegaran.

Laili estaba segura de aun tenia ciertos sentimientos por el zorro pirata, y por como a veces este le coqueteaba pensaba que ocurría lo mismo con él. Aún así, se obligaba a rechazar la idea de retomar su relación. No. Ya no tenía tiempo para vivir fantasías de colegiala. Debía pensar en su vida profesional y en el futuro: ellos no podrían casarse, no podrían mudarse y tener casa propia, no podrían tener hijos. Una relación de ese tipo solo podía estar destinada al fracaso.

Y no queria sufrir.

El restaurante había cerrado al público. Todos menos sus amigos (quienes seguían yendo para pasar la noche) y ella seguían ahí. Se hubiera ido antes, pero un encargo llego y necesitaba que lo que el jefe hubiera pedido fuera recibido esa noche para evitar cargos extra. Así, un camino llego cerca de las diez y media y entrego dos cajas en donde venían los nuevos personajes que pronto formarían parte de la "familia Fazbear".

Condujo a los empleados hasta _Parts/Service _en donde estos dejaron las dos cajas, las cuales serían abiertas en la mañana para acomodar los androides en sus nuevos puestos. Los cuales serían junto a la cueva de Foxy, pues también tenían temática del mar.

Laili firmo de recibido en la nota de encargo, donde pudo ver los nombres de ambas nuevas personajes: Laxy the intrepid pírate y Lixy the sweet siren. Nombres curiosos.

Una vez quedo sola y el resto del personal se retiró, su estimado ex novio hiso acto de presencia para ver a sus nuevas subordinadas.

—A partir de mañana tendrás dos responsabilidades más— comento con una sonrisa socarrona, esta solo se agrando cuando lo escucho gruñir con fastidio —. Descansa. Vendré en la mañana para supervisar su colocación. No le causes problemas a Nala.

Le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación dispuesta a llegar pronto para no tener que recalentar su parte de la cena. Ojala su hermano no se lo hubiera comido.

No podía creer que le pasara eso.

Los empleados que iban a desempacar a las androides se habían enfermados y para evitar pagarle trabajo extra a algún otro ella tenía que sacarlas de sus cajas y ponerlas en los escenarios junto a _Pírate Fox. _No supo si sentirse alagada u ofendida, pues aquellas dos personajes (que según por sus descripciones eran hermanas gemelas) tenían apariencias humanas bastante realistas, eso no era lo malo, sino que tenían rasgos similares a los de ella cuando era joven y absurdamente dulce.

Recordaba que el jefe le había comentado que la idea para el diseño de las gemelas venia de algo ocurrido hacia años en la pizzería, nunca se imaginó que hablara de las veces en que ella había participado como parte del show de Foxy.

Ahora tenía claro. Sus nombres: Laxy y Lixy, eran mesclas de Laili y Foxy. Wow, el señor Fazbear era tan original.

Laxy tenía un largo cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta; irónicamente a como ella ahora se sostenía el cabello, y su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca, un chaleco y botas cafés, y un parche negro típico de los piratas. Lixy tenía el cabello ondulado corto, castaño claro; y su ropa constaba de una blusa de tirantes que dejaba su ombligo a la vista, y sus piernas portaban un pantalón destrozado a la altura de las rodillas (un dato importante era que estas se convertían a una cola de sirena).

No eran idénticas a Laili, pero el parecido era notorio después de verlas cierto tiempo. Sin embargo también tenías aspectos de Foxy, como que ambas tenían colmillos que apenas se notaban y el instructivo mostraba que sus ojos eran ambarinos.

No salió de sus ideas hasta que sintió el peso de alguien sobre su hombro. Era el capitán pirata.

—No sé si mis circuitos están mal pero…

—Si. Ya sé que se nos parecen— comento aburrida sin dejarlo terminar. Cerro el manual de uso y busco los botones de encendido que debían estar por sus nucas escondidos entre el cabello —. Este listo capitán, su tripulación esta por subir a bordo.

— ¿En serio dijiste eso?

—No sé qué pensaba— presiono los botones y regreso frente a ellas para ver que encendieran correctamente.

No paso mucho para que ambas levantaran sus cabezas y abrieran sus ojos. Ambas se miraron sincronizando sus diálogos, acciones, ubicación y sistemas en general. Parpadearon cuando aquello quedo listo y volvieron sus vistas al frente, viendo a la nada.

—Todo parece bien— murmuro Laili al cerciorarse de que el encendido había sido un éxito. Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, ambas hermanas hablaron a la ves sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Inicio de reconocimiento facial. Sistemas cargando— hablaron robóticamente ambas. Acto seguido, cada una observo a uno de ellos —. Protocolo de aceptación de comandantes. Sistemas iniciándose.

Laxy centro sus ojos en Foxy, Laxy en Laili y luego cambiaron lugares analizando al que antes había visto su hermana. Cuando ambas guardaron los registros de humana y animatronicos en su memoria, parpadearon tres veces antes de seguir hablando.

—Comandantes aceptados: Capitán Foxy the Pírate Fox y Laili Murtons. Buscando nombres amigables compatibles con menores, buscando. Nombres encontrados: papá y mamá. Cerrando protocolos de activación.

Y como si nada, ambas volvieron a apagarse. Sumamente confundidos y algo asustados, Laili y Foxy se vieron preguntándose si todo eso realmente había pasado. Unos segundos después, ambas chicas volvieron a enderezarse y a abrir sus ojos, se miraron de nuevo, esta vez de manera más natural y viéndose a sí mismas para saber si estaban bien. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del zorro y la secretaria, formaron radiantes sonrisas y corrieron a abrasarlos como si no los hubiera visto en años.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — gritaron entusiasmadas.

¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?!

**Y hasta aquí el one shot. Antes que nada, Nala le pertenece a Simbalaika, yo solo la mencione porque hace mucho ella me dijo que si Laili no era la guardia ella tendría el puesto.**

**¡Wuju! Laxy y Lixy rondaban mi cabeza desde que escribía "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena" y cuando en el fictober salió el tema de gemelos yo quede emocionada por escribir algo referente a las gemelas de Laili y Foxy. ¿Qué les parecieron sus cambios de personalidad? A mí me agrada pensar una relación entre Foxy cascarrabias con una Laili fría y calculadora.**

**Estoy atrasada y tengo ideas flotando por mi cabeza, me tengo que ir. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Favorites, Follows y reviews se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡MoriFics, fuera!**


	6. Pecado

Capitulo. 6. Pecado

Los ángeles tenían un propósito en el mundo, y ese era cuidar a los humanos. Pero a veces, estos morían de formas bastantes trágicas y horribles, lo que causaba que sus almas se negaran al descanso eterno. En la mayoría de los casos estas terminaban vagando por el mundo buscando alguna forma de calmar su pesar; pero aquellas que eran un riesgo para los humanos y demás especies celestiales o demoniacas, se volvían parte de los clanes de pecados que intentaban escapar a la tierra para atormentar a los que si podían ser felices.

A veces, ciertos ángeles tenían que vigilar a miembros de estos clanes para estar seguros de que siguieran encadenados a sus tierras y no pudieran escapar. Era algo complicado, pero ellos aceptaban hacerlo con tal de proteger a las almas inocentes que habitaban la superficie.

Laili era justamente un ángel recién certificado para supervisar a los pecados. Le dieron el nombre del condenado: Fabián Novak, perteneciente a los prisioneros del clan de la avaricia. Su trabajo era vigilarlo y reportar cualquier amenaza que representara para los ángeles o los humanos.

De ese encargo ya hacía meses, y aunque en un principio se había tomado su trabajo con seriedad y miedo de echarlo a perder, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el transcurso de esas semanas.

La alada dormía plácidamente mientras su cabeza descansaba contra la del capitán que permanecía con sus brazos en alto por las cadenas que lo retenían en aquella celda de piedra sin ventanas. Él estaba despierto, observando como su ángel justiciera dormía como si no rompiera las reglas saliendo con un miembro de los pecados capitales. Laili podía ser tan linda como extraña; aun no creí que en serio ella se enamorara de alguien como él.

La castaña comenzó a despertar, bostezando al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus alas. La vio abrir sus bellos ojos y luego acercársele para darle un corto pero electrizante beso.

— ¿Dormí mucho?

Rio un poco y froto su mejilla contra la cabeza de su novia.

—Solo dos horas. Aún así, creo que debes salir. No sería lindo para nadie que te encuentres aquí conmigo.

Vio a Laili asentir con pesar. Él también queria pasar más tiempo con su novia, pero era mejor seguir cuidando las apariencias para que nada malo pasara con ellos dos, o al menos con ella porque en su caso no podía estar más jodido.

La vio salir de la celda y el suspiro pesadamente viéndose solo de nuevo. Bueno, no tenía su barco, ni sus tesoros…pero hey, ¿Cuántos pecados podían darse el lujo de presumir una pareja? Más encima, una preciosa alada tan linda como despistada. Ja, sin duda nadie más que él.

**Y hasta aquí el one shot. Dos en una noche, debo seguir así. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Favoritos, Follows y reviews se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡MoriFics, fuera!**


	7. Roto

Capitulo. 7. Roto

El llanto causaba dolor de cabeza en todos los presentes. Aun cuando se taparan los oídos, eran imposible. Nada podría arreglar el caos que se acababa de desatar en la pizzería.

¿Pero que había pasado?

Foxy, sin querer, había roto el juguete favorito de Lennard.

Ahora sí, el infierno se había desatado.


End file.
